The Plan
by Daytime Stars
Summary: It started as a kiss inside a cave. And turned in something neither of them had ever thought of doing with each other consciously, but what both of them wanted, just below the surface. And she knew it. Rated M for being a Lemon. May continue if you R&R!
1. Chapter One

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary: It started as a kiss. A spur of the moment idea. It turned into something that neither of them had ever thought of doing with each other consciously, but what both of them were craving so much, just below the surface. And she knew it.**

* * *

It was a kiss. A spur of the moment idea, plain and simple. It was an action that took no thought at all.

But the brunet loved every second of it as he returned the kiss, feeling the body of the taller man pressing him against the cold stone wall of The Secret Place. It would probably be viewed as wrong by some, kissing your best friend in this manner, but it felt _right._ He truly didn't know how it was he'd gone without a kiss like this for the past seventeen years. Sora moved his head a little to the side as the kiss left his lips and Riku began trailing down his jaw, to his neck. The brunet moaned as a row of perfect teeth sank into the skin of his neck gently before releasing and Riku began to lick at the spot, nipping again every now and then as he pushed forward, deepening the contact between them. Sora's hands traced the contours of Riku's body as this was happening, moving ever southward, searching for something, until they found what it was they were looking for. The bulge of Riku's arousal beneath the fabric of his pants. All at once, the dreams he had constantly of his best friend came back. Sora knew that he must have one that looked similar under his own pants, and he could sure as hell feel it, but that wasn't what he was concerned about at this point. Right now, it was Riku that had his attention.

Sora reached between them now, stroking the bulge gently as instinct drove his actions. The brunet smiled as Riku let out a low sound of his own against his shoulder at the gentle touches, moving his hands from where they'd been supporting him on the wall to up and underneath Sora's shirt, working to remove it with one as the other traced over his chest, pausing for a moment at a nipple and playing with it. As this happened, Sora was forced to abandon his touches and help as the shirt came over his head. The rest of his clothing followed shortly, along with Riku's. Now that both were fully exposed to each other, they kissed again, Riku still pressing him up against the cold stone wall. Again, the brunet moaned as Riku trailed kisses down his neck again, getting all the way to his stomach before returning to his lips, hands finding the brunet's erection and beginning to stroke its length slowly, in a steady rhythm.

Sora broke the kiss with a gasp, closing his eyes, his head tilting back against the wall. This afforded him missing Riku's smirk at his reaction and his pace quickened a little bit, sending a shiver through the younger boy. Then, abruptly, the elder stopped, causing Sora to whine at the loss, ocean blue eyes opening and meeting with aquamarine ones, questioning why he'd stopped. The brunet could see the lust in Riku's eyes and knew that his probably looked the same. After all, what were teenagers aside from raging hormones balled up into a packet of skin?

Of course, the party Kairi had thrown on the island beforehand, along with the alcohol both had been drinking there probably didn't help. But they weren't drunk. Far from it. They had both wanted this for a long time, and the alcohol had simply loosened up their judgment to allow for it, made them see what it was they wanted and how badly they anted it. And neither of them were complaining.

"Do you have lotion of some sort, Sora?" the silveret almost purred into the brunet's ear, planting another kiss on his neck before moving lower and lower, trailing his tongue down the brunet's abdomen until he was kneeling and engulfed Sora's length into his mouth, beginning to move up and down it, tongue swirling around the shaft and tip as he moved. Riku smiled as Sora let out a high moan at this and began to go a little faster, tongue still going and teeth grazing along it lightly. It took a moment, but Sora finally regained himself enough to answer Riku's question between gasps and moans.

"I… I have…a, nnn, thing of, ah, body lotion, that I'm, mmm, hanging onto for, nnh, for Kairi…It's…Ah, it's in my bag…why?"

Sora wasn't rewarded with an answer, simply Riku removing his mouth from around him, causing the younger boy to whine again as he moved quickly over to Sora's backpack, rifling through it until he found what he was looking for. Returning just as swiftly to his partner, Riku pressed against him, initiating another kiss as he poured out a liberal amount of the rose-scented lotion onto his hands, dropping the bottle when he was finished, rubbing it across both his hands and then onto his own member. It seemed that Sora was so taken by the kiss and the closeness of their bodies that he didn't notice any of this, or the quick hand that reached behind him, finding his entrance and forcing a finger inside. He didn't notice until it happened.

The brunet hissed at the sudden intrusion and the pain it brought and his hips bucked forward unintentionally, grinding their hips and erections together. Riku only smiled and used his free hand to slowly bring one of Sora's legs up to his own hip, giving him better access to what he wanted as another finger entered and the two began to stretch him, making Sora hiss again, as a small tear from the pain ran down his cheek.

"The next part will hurt more." Riku said, wiping away the tear, removing the fingers of his other hand and lifting the brunet off his remaining foot. Riku, now between the brunet's legs which had found their way around his waist, had the tip of his erection resting just outside Sora's entrance. Kissing the brunet again, their tongues beginning to battle, Riku backed away from the wall, and carried the younger out of the cavern, aware of every minute movement that the walking gave and becomeing more and more heated with each one. They reached the beach a few seconds afterwards and Riku gently laid the younger down on the wet sand, staying between his legs the entire time.

"Are you ready?" the silveret asked, waiting for Sora's nod before thrusting inside of him, sheathing himself completely inside the younger boy and reveling in the tight heat that encased him as Sora bit back a scream, more tears leaking out and coursing down his cheeks and being absorbed by the wave washed sand. The elder of the two waited for a few moments as the younger got used to him being inside, initiating another kiss and beginning to stroke the younger boy's erection again, in time with the waves rushing in and out behind them, to take his mind off of the pain that must have been surging through him right then, in spite of the lotion that had been slathered on. Breaking the kiss but continuing the motions with his hand, Riku gazed into the brunet's eyes as they opened, and the younger nodded very slightly. "You sure?" Riku questioned, and the younger nodded harder, breathing out a faint yes as he gasped again. Very slowly at first, Riku began to thrust in and out of the boy below him, whispering the boy's name along with sweet nothings of encouragement as his gasps mingled with the other's. As he got up a good rhythm, starting to go a little faster, Sora began to moan beneath him, still in some amount of pain, but enjoying it none the less.

"Ah…Ri…ku…it…It…ah…still hurts…but…keep…keep going…faster…" Sora moaned, a hand tangling into the silver locks of his partner's hair, the other clawing at the wet sand beneath him. In spite of the pain, it felt _good_ having Riku inside of him, and he could feel that both of them were reaching their breaking points as Riku obeyed, picking his pace up a little more.

Riku planted a kiss on Sora's chest, mouth finding and closing around a nipple and sucking on it lightly tongue playing with it, as he continued to move in and out, hand still stroking Sora's member and picking up his pace with both even more, causing Sora to moan even louder and their voices mingled over the rush of waves, harmonizeing with each other. Everyone else had gone home by this point, Riku wouldn't have brought them out of the cavern if he wasn't sure of that, and they didn't have to worry about unwanted interruptions. They could be as noisy as they wanted as they experiences the ecstacy of becoming closer than they had ever been before, as they gave in to their deepest desires. Quite suddenly, Sora gasped and moaned, clenching around Riku, causing the latter to moan loudly in return.

"Riku…right there…" Sora moaned as Riku thrust into him again, all pain forgotten as a certain spot in the teen was hit again and again, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through the younger boy. It wasn't going to be long, now, before the both of them reached their climax and both of them knew it. Riku was going harder and harder with each thrust now, bringing both of them closer and closer to the breaking point as pants and moaned names coloured the still air of the island. Sora came first, and tremors racked through the brunet as he did, shooting a mess up between himself and Riku. The brunet's muscles contracting around Riku's own member as he came, and in spite of the mess, he continued to pound into the younger boy, the contractions sending even greater waves of pleasure through Riku, pushing him over the edge. With a last rasping moan, the silveret came inside of Sora, shaking violently as he did. When he was finished, the elder teen pulled out of his friend-gone-lover, collapsing on top of the younger boy, both of them heaving and panting for breath.

It was there that the two of them fell asleep, unaware of the redheaded girl in a boat beside the dock. She looked up from the hard cover romance novel she'd been reading for the past few hours and smiled a little at the figures far down the beach, almost out of sight from her position. Her two best friends never had to know that she'd set the entire night up just so this could happen between them. She'd known for quite some time that the two of them had loved each other and that they'd wanted this to happen. They had just needed a little push is all, and she'd provided it. Stashing the novel under her seat and pulling the bright pink earbuds from her ears, Kairi undid the rope that held her boat in place and began to row. "My work is done for tonight." She muttered, smiling to herself again. She would make sure that the two of them stayed happy together.

* * *

**So? How was it?** **This is the first fic I've written like this. Please be nice~**

**If I get kind reviews on it, I may continue this one, or post another similar in nature.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Still don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Rated M for the same reason as the first chapter~**

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys, I gotta run. The sun's going down." Kairi said, swimming over to a rock by the edge of the cove they were swimming in and heaving herself out. The redhead looked back at her two friends in the water as she wrapped a towel around herself, very slightly amused as they kept their distance from each other while she was around. It was cute. They still didn't have a clue that she knew they were together or that she'd pushed them to it, but had decided not to say anything until they came out with it. Her plan was still working. It had been close to three weeks since she'd begun, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. She really didn't _have_ to leave, but it would give the two of them time alone to do what they wanted.

As soon as Kairi was out of sight, Riku and Sora drifted together, kissing as they met. Sora's hands moved across Riku's chest as the taller man guided them both towards the cliff face and Sora felt the familiar pressure of the rock face against his back. Just like the first time. Only, this time, instead of Sora's hands finding Riku first, Riku found Sora. The brunet gasped as he felt his lover's warm hand close around him and begin to go up and down slowly through the fabric of his swim shorts. It felt just as incredible as it had the first time. Leaning forward, Sora's lips joined in the exploration of his lover's body, tasting the salt of the ocean water as they glided across the skin of Riku's shoulder. Looking up, Sora paused a moment as he noticed the sun set behind Riku, the orange red light setting his hair aglow so that it looked like molten metal, and Sora was breath taken by the elder teen's beauty in the fading light.

Again, the brunet gasped as Riku's thumb trailed over the tip of Sora's now hard member and his lips continued to trace across the silveret's chest, coming to rest at the base of his throat, sucking gently, as the hand continued a steady pace. Sora could feel Riku's own member pressing against his thigh and his hands moved down, hooking onto the waistband of his lover's shorts and beginning to pull them downward as Riku stopped the steady stroke and did the same to him. Once the troublesome clothing was out of the way—floating towards the shore of the cove—Sora thrust his hips forward as he was continuously pressed into the stone wall by the elder teen's weight, grinding his erection against Riku's, making them both moan at the contact.

Riku's teeth clamped down on Sora's shoulder then and the brunet shuddered as the former began to drag them both to where things might be easier, their bodies still pressed together tightly as they moved. Slowly, very slowly, Riku led them out of the water as the sun was lost behind the horizon, plunging them into a purple half-darkness. It was as they reached another stone wall that Sora took a minimal amount of control, pushing his silver haired lover against the stone and kissing him moving downwards until he was level with the elder's member. Moving his head forward slowly, agonizingly slow, the brunet took a small portion of Riku into his mouth, smiling as the elder gasped as he continued to inch his way down until the entire length was inside his mouth and his tongue began exploring the shaft. Sora smiled slightly and began to move up and down slowly as his tongue continued to work, aware of Riku trying to keep still as he reached the tip again and began to lap at the end of it before repeating the process twice more as Riku moaned.

"Shit…Sora, ah, where'd…you learn…?"

Gazing up at his lover, the brunet smiled again not saying anything in response, coming off of him and rising to meet Riku's lips in a passionate kiss as their placement was changed again and Riku was backing him into the water slowly. Blue eyes met aquamarine eyes for a split second before Sora moved his legs to either side of Riku's hips as they entered into the deeper water, locking them around the elder teen's waist. As Sora was backed against the stone wall again the familiar pressure came on his entrance as a finger pushed into him.

Sora winced but said nothing as the second finger joined the first, moving about and stretching him as Riku kissed him again and the waves washed against them. The silveret began trailing down Sora's chest and clamped down on his right nipple, swirling around the sensitive bud for a moment as the fingers came out and Riku gave his younger lover a moment's relief before positioning himself. Looking to the boy pinned against the cliff wall, Riku waited for permission to enter without speaking. Their eyes met again and Sora was once more taken by just how beautiful Riku was, this time because of the moonlight shining on his hair. It was making it shine pure silver-white, so that instead of molten metal, it looked like molten moonbeams. The brunet's lips parted, and his eyes closed halfway as he looked up at his lover, realizing that this wonderfully beautiful human being was _his_.

"Go…" the brunet breathed, sucking in a breath of air and holding onto it as Riku entered into him and the white-hot pain shot through his entire being. Slowly, Sora let the breath out just before Riku's lips met his and the strong but gentle hand began to stroke Sora's neglected member underneath the water, distracting him effectively as the silveret began to move in and out slowly, angling to hit the spot he'd found the first night. Sora's nails dug into the silveret's shoulders as the spot was found and his head tilted backward, giving a throaty moan as he was overcome with the sensation of it. Once he'd gotten over it initially, he purposely flexed his muscles around Riku as the other continued to thrust into him, smiling at the reaction he was given.

Leaning his head forward, Sora began nuzzling against Riku's neck as the brunet's spot was continuously struck. "Nnn…Ri…ku…faster…" Sora breathed, nails digging into Riku's back again as the elder obeyed and his pace picked up, both in his thrusting and the pumping on Sora's member. Their uniting voices were nearly lost under the rush of the waves that were still washing in on the shore and washing them against the rock as if to help Riku give more powerful thrusts.

This time, Riku climaxed first and he let out a long, low moan as it happened, shooting his seed into Sora as he pressed against the younger boy. It took only two more pumps of the brunet's member before he also came, all of his seed getting washed away by the ocean as it shot out. They were both panting by this point, drenched by both ocean water and sweat as Riku removed himself from Sora. The brunet's head bent forward, resting his forehead against Riku's shoulder as his arms encircled his lover's waist. Riku returned the embrace, his arms wrapping around Sora and hugging the younger boy against him, chin resting on the mass of chocolate coloured spikes. The two of them stayed like that without a word or movement beyond Riku keeping them balanced as the waves continued to crash against him. They were like that for an hour or more, but it only felt like a minute or two to them.

Sora broke the embrace first, pushing back to look up at Riku again as the silveret held his gaze. A small smile touched the boy's lips as he remembered everything the two of them had gone through, how long he'd spent searching for Riku, and realized just how much he loved the elder boy. The world was perfect when he was simply _with_ the elder boy, it was more than enough for him and the brunet could tell that Riku felt the same. Their hearts were in tune with each other, both in the literal and symbolic sense. It went beyond words when they came together as they just had. It was more than just raging hormones and bodily urges that led them to this. It was pure and undying love. What else could make things seem this way? And…it never would have happened if Kairi hadn't thrown that party three weeks ago, when they'd first come together.

Something struck him then, and his smile widened, transforming into a grin as Riku raised an eyebrow at him. Wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, Sora pulled himself upward, catching Riku's lips with his own, conveying all the love he felt into the single deep kiss. Saying 'I love you' without ever opening his mouth. It was obvious that Riku understood the message, because he returned the kiss with the same unspoken words. Pulling away after a few moments, Sora's grin returned and he began to pull Riku towards the shore and their previously discarded swimsuits. The elder boy still seemed mildly confused by the brunet's grin, so Sora decided to explain.

"We need to thank Kairi."

* * *

**So…There! I plan on ending this fic here, though it could continue for a bit more. I was listening to the radio version of 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' when I wrote the end…So that's where all of that came from. It's a very inspireing song.**

**Please review! I got so many hits with the first chapter but only four people took the time and reviewed!**

**~Star**


End file.
